A Century's Worth
by Genril
Summary: Yoruichi has a century's worth of catching up to do, and she intends to do most of it in one day. YoruSoi
1. Chapter 1

**A Century's Worth**

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Second Division, basking on the warm tiles, Yoruichi watched the goings on within the courtyard with great amusement. With the sun at its highest point, and the year at its hottest time, she did not envy the members of the Onmitsukidō in full black gear. She herself had opted against her cat form, knowing all too well that black fur and such heat did not go together well.

The men weren't training per se, but cleaning every square in the courtyard seemed like hard enough graft for such weather. Ōmaeda walked amongst the men, hands behind his back as some poor Soul Reaper carried a parasol over him. Suì-Fēng was nowhere is sight, leaving the lieutenant to oversee the work progress, bellowing orders to hurry up.

She crossed her arms, leaning on the slant on the roof with her legs dangling. The Soul Society had finally achieved peace after the hell with Aizen, and with it anyone would assume there would be a lull in duties and training. Not this division though, never this division _._

Where Suì-Fēng had picked up the harsh taskmaster persona, she didn't know, but it wasn't so bad wh _e_ n Suì _w_ as younger. Whe _n_ leading the Onmitsukido herself, Yoruichi always emphasised the importance of cutting loose, especially after a rough day. Back in the day, the two trained hard and with some persistant coaxing, Suì-Fēng did eventually relax.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Yoruichi thought as a small breeze cooled her face, which ended as soon as it had started. The edges of a captain's haori brushed Yoruichi's shoulders before settling, as Suì-Fēng stood beside her, appearing from what could've been thin air.

'Yoruichi-sama,' Suì-Fēng said, still looking towards the courtyard. 'I wasn't expecting you today. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'

Yoruichi gestured lazily to the scene below. Some of the men had spotted their captain upon the roof and were now working twice as fast to clean the floor. 'That down there. Why have you got them scrubbing the courtyard in this heat?'

She didn't gain an answer right away, which made Yoruichi look up to the younger woman and spot the smallest of frowns forming.

'This is Ōmaeda's doing, he was put in charge today.'

'Would you look at that,' Yoruichi cocked her head to the side. 'He's not even eating, either. Did you hit him too hard on the head?'

The tiny captain gave a small snort. 'Not recently, no.'

Scooting up the gentle slope of the roof, Yoruichi brought her knees up to her chest, placing Suì-Fēng into her main view. Her golden eyes fell onto the gleaming orange hoops that adorned the bottom of the captain's hair. It was an intriguing style, especially as the majority of it was kept short, but the longer braids reminded Yoruichi of how fond Suì-Fēng used to be of her shoulder length hair.

'Is there a reason why you keep your hair like that?' Yoruichi wondered out loud. At that point, Suì-Fēng turned her face completely from view, until the older woman reached out and tugged the closest braid. 'Hey! It obviously means something to you, if you're keeping quiet. Sit down and tell me, I can keep a secret.'

'I shouldn't – sit down I mean. What would my men think?'

Yoruichi shrugged. 'They'd think you were the laziest captain ever, undeserving of the role. Just sit with me, Suì-Fēng.'

The captain complied, albeit slowly, sitting down by a spot beside her old mentor. It took all of Yoruichi's strength not to reach out and stroke the length of one of the braids, knowing Suì-Fēng liked to keep a mean reputation.

'So-'

'What is Ōmaeda doing?' Suì-Fēng cut in, interrupting everything. 'Is that bunting over there?'

Yoruichi squinted towards the far corner, where several division members were clutching metres and metres of triangular shaped fabric. It all looked as orange as her jacket, or the inner lining of Suì's haori.

It was obvious that they were planning some sort of party, but their own captain wasn't in on the event? That was rather amusing. Even more so was the fact she was letting it slide.

'Aren't you curious what they're up to?' Yoruichi asked, still interested in the shiny hoops adorning Suì-Fēng's hair.

'Curious? Yes.' Suì-Fēng admitted. Yoruichi saw a slight shudder from the captain when her hands gently ran the length of the braid. 'Am I going down to ask or help? No. I can't have Ōmaeda knowing I've forgotten some important event. '

Yoruichi chuckled, before standing and stretching. 'Well if you're not too bothered about finding out what such an event could be… I reckon that means you've got to spend the rest of your free time with me.'

'Very well,' Suì-Fēng said, dusting herself down. 'What did you have in mind, Yourichi-sama?'

Was that all the persuasion the girl needed? Excellent.

All Yoruichi fancied doing was basking in the sun with good company, perhaps a place with shade or water to keep them cool. And then a place struck her.

'We're going to the waterfall!'

'The waterfall?'

'The same one you tried to get naked pict-'

Suì-Fēng couldn't cover her face fast enough. 'How many times must you bring that up, Yoruichi-sama?'

A large smirk plastered her face as she watched the usually poker-faced woman squirm at the memory. There was something so satisfying about it. 'I'll bring it up as many times as I think about it.'

Before Yoruichi could show her up in front of her division, Suì-Fēng was already on her feet and heading in the rough direction of the waterfall. It took little effort to catch up, as they both used their Shunpo to reach the place at a fair speed.

Staying purposely behind the captain wasn't a natural occurrence, but once again her eyes fell upon Suì-Fēng's swaying hair and the Second Division's insignia emblazoned on her back. From personal guard to captain, there was so much Yoruichi wished to know, as one hundred years worth of guilt still struck her like a Zanpakutō to the heart.

Suì-Fēng glanced back. The seriousness was there in her voice, just not her face. 'What's the matter Yoruichi-sama? Getting slow in your old age?'

There was something about this Suì-Fēng that appealed to Yoruichi. A century had given her a confidence and cockiness that came with captaincy, but it was in a way the Goddess of Flash demonstrated when Suì-Fēng was still her personal guard. Of course, there was still evidence of the easily embarrassed girl in there.

Yoruichi grinned, kicking off a treetop in order to fall in line. 'And what if I am? You'll just have to carry me there.'

They landed short of the waterfall; close enough to be hit by the cooling spray. Palms open, Yoruichi decided she enjoyed the feeling enough to want to feel more of it. Loosening her orange jacket, the fresh air instantly rushed down the sleeves, cooling her at once.

Suì-Fēng looked on a little more conserved. It looked like she needed a little more coaxing.

'You can't be wearing all that in this heat.'

Suì-Fēng shrugged. 'I cope during the rest of the year.'

'Don't make me cut that obi off myself,' Yoruichi warned, trying not to smile. She piled her discarded clothes into a makeshift pillow, lying flat on her back. There wasn't much grass for a softer surface, but the dry ground was warm and not too rocky.

'You took us this far to lie around?'

Keeping her eyes closed, Yoruichi reached out towards the voice, gesturing for Suì. 'I believe _sunbathe_ is the correct term. Let's talk for a bit. I'm not going to fall asleep, I promise.'

There was a heavy sigh, followed by the sound of skin rubbing against fabric. The sunlight caressing Yoruichi's face replaced by a brief shadow.

'Would you like to use this to lie on?' Suì-Fēng asked, and forcing Yoruichi to look.

Wearing just the backless Onmitsukidō uniform, Suì-Fēng had taken the hint, but also the time to fold everything. With one hand she offered her haori, yellow obi placed neatly on top, and in her other her Zanpakutō.

 _Your undying need to serve me is showing,_ Yoruichi thought, wanting to say it out loud instead _. Old habits die hard._

Suì-Fēng must've taken her silence as a form of negation, because she sits at long last. Soon the only sound is not the talking Yoruichi promised, but the rushing of water.

And worst of all, Yoruichi observed, through the miniscule gaps between her lashes, Suì is playing with one of the orange hoops in her hair.

'You seem pensive,' Yoruichi said, sitting up.

'I'm just remembering something.'

'Are you once again remembering the time Kiyone tried to ask for my autograph while you hid in the trees?' Yoruichi nudged the smaller woman, expecting another mortified reaction.

Except it didn't quite produce the desired response.

'I know you only returned here the first time because of the Kurosaki kid, but the fact you stepped foot in the Seireitei at all… I'm, I'm happy you're here Yoruichi-sama.'

She didn't _sound_ happy.

 _'_ Is that really what you think?' There was a sudden ache in the ex-deserter's heart. She'd brought her old protégé here to have fun and catch up, not for moping about the past. Sitting up properly, Yoruichi threw her left arm over Sui's shoulders, bringing her close. 'Don't think for a second that I didn't want to return to snatch you and take you with me.'

Amazingly, Suì-Fēng doesn't oppose her pressing her face so close that raven tresses tickle her nose. They'd not really been over this issue past their fight, there hadn't been time. Still staring off into space, Suì-Fēng barely showed signs of hearing, other than the slight lean into Yoruichi.

'When I became captain I vowed to be the one to strike you down,' Suì-Fēng murmured, as if hoping Yoruichi wouldn't hear everything. That much Yoruichi remembered from the heat of their fight. 'I also grew my hair from that point on. I refused to cut it until we met again.'

'Oh?' Yoruichi gave a weak smile at the admission. Her hand instinctively going for the braid Suì-Fēng wasn't playing with.

'Naturally, hair can grow a lot within a year, never mind a century.' This time the tiny captain let out a small, bitter laugh. 'So I stopped growing it before it became too impractical. It became my daily reminder of my personal promise.'

 _Such a constant reminder of the past would act like poison, especially if that reminder trailed down your back._

'I'm sorry you suffered.' Suddenly she knew what she had to do to kick start the change. _'_ Stand for me _.'_ As hesitant as she was to sit and laze _,_ Suì stood up just as cautious of what was happening. 'Now close your eyes,' Yoruichi ordered. Suzumebachi rested atop of the folded clothes, and Yoruichi wasted no time in picking it up. She walked behind her protégé, studying the tightness in her body and her overall unease. 'So this is a physical representation of all the burdens I left you with?'

'Y-yes. I mean _it was_.' The zanpakutō's metal rang out as it was unsheathed, and with it Suì-Fēng's spiritual pressure rose slightly. 'What are-'

To any onlooker it would appear as though she was going to kill the leader of the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi placed the blade against both braids, allowing a few inches to preserve some hair length.

'Do you trust me?' she asked, knowing the answer anyway, but there was an undying need to hear her say it.

This time there was no stutter. 'Yes.'

With one quick swipe, the sharp edge sliced through hair and ribbon alike as if nothing was there in the first place. The cut was clean, and without needing to see what it looked like from the front, Yoruichi could tell that Suì-Fēng suited it already.

'Well, you haven't fulfilled your promise to kill me – yet. But here we are reunited at last. And my promise to you will be that we will carry on where we left off.'

Suì turned, silently accepting what was left of a heavy burden; simply hair, cloth, and metal rings.

One hundred years was a lifetime and more to humans, and Yoruichi only ever started to appreciate what could change in such a time when she was placed among the mortals in Karakura. One hundred years was a long time to hold such a mental weight. She hoped and prayed she could earn Suì-Fēng's true forgiveness.

Sliding Suzumebachi back into the scabbard, Yoruichi tossed it back to its owner.

'This signifies a change for the better,' Yoruichi told her, itching to know what the captain was thinking. 'If you think you're getting rid of me from this point on you'll be sorely mistaken.'

'Likewise,' the captain replied quietly, a bit red-faced. Dropping everything on the floor, Suì-Fēng then turned to the waterfall, gesturing with a nod of her head. 'Did you want to… uh, take a swim?'

Yoruichi smiled broadly at the icebreaker. Her skin was crying out to be cleansed of the sweat that coated everything from her brow to her back. Knowing all too well that Suì-Fēng hated it when she bared all, she stripped down to just her white underclothes. The small captain had her back turned out of politeness.

'Come on, you too!' Yoruichi called out, noting how relieved Suì was at the presence of clothes on her body.

Leaving the other woman to get undressed, Yoruichi meandered over rocks and stepped in the shallowest parts. Since her last visit, the body of water had grown considerably, resembling a lagoon more than anything else. The further she delved into the water, the more it was starting to become her favourite place in the world. Lukewarm and as clear as day, Yoruichi's body rejoiced as the water lapped at her collarbone.

'Today would be nice!' Yoruichi apprehensive as a newborn deer, Suì-Fēng joined her one tiny step at a time, arms crossed as though she was being violated by look alone. Except it was only the two of them here, and it would therefore only be Yoruichi's eyes she felt discomforted by. 'Feeling shy are we?'

The woman slid further into the water, feigning interest in something that required her to look in the opposite direction to Yoruichi. 'Not everyone is as confident as you, Yoruichi-sama.'

'You are confident,' Yoruichi corrected. 'You're no wilting flower on the battlefield.'

'Comfortable then… no one is as comfortable as you are.'

Yoruichi inclined her head and winked, not able to disagree with what was said. She watched as the Second Division leader waded towards the waterfall itself, stopping under the brunt force to let the water soak her completely. The new haircut really _did_ suit her Yoruichi thought as Suì-Fēng raked her fingers though freshly cut tresses.

A sudden urge washed over Yoruichi whilst her companion had her back turned. As swiftly and as silently as possible, Yoruichi dived under the surface, met with crystal clear vision of her target.

Pushing off the wall of rocks, Yoruichi cut through the water like an arrow through air, breaking the surface a second before she came into contact with target. Instead of touching flesh however, her hand hit the crags behind the cascade. _Damn_ , she'd moved.

'Don't think I didn't notice how quiet you'd become, Yoruichi-sama.'

Staring at her hand like it was a foreign object, Yoruichi came to the revelation that Suì-Fēng had fully expected something. 'Did you just...?'

'Read you like an open book?' Suì-Fēng smirked, a fire present in her eyes.

'Look at you lying to me now. You're pretty damn "comfortable" mocking me,' Yoruichi said referring to earlier as she pushed away from the cliff face. Suì-Fēng sidestepped in the water as Yoruichi swam towards her, moving pointedly to the edge as if to get out. 'But I must admit, I like this new you.'

Suì-Fēng stopped, head dipping a fraction. At first, Yoruichi thought she was about to cry, but instead she looked her right in the eye and said, 'I mean no disrespect, Yoruichi-sama, but this personality of mine is hardly "new".'

 _I guess she's right_ , Yoruichi thought whilst making herself smile. She hoped it didn't look as wistful as it felt. 'We have quite a way to go, don't we?'

Suì-Fēng surprised her by coming forward and tentatively taking her hands. It was not something the younger Suì-Fēng would have ever done unless given permission, but this time she never sought it. Nevertheless she still looked down, refusing to show off her emotion.

'One hundred years apart is a long time in any lifetime,' Suì-Fēng whispered, still holding Yoruichi's fingers lightly as if ready to place a respectful kiss on them at any time. 'You've not changed a bit since, but I… I've grown. Yet I know everything will return to how it once was.'

There was no fighting the tight embrace that Yoruichi's body automatically responded with. She dipped into the water, grabbing and hoisting Suì-Fēng from the waist in order to twirl her _._ The action was met with some resistance and a yelp.

'What are you doing?' Clutching onto Yoruichi's shoulders, Suì-Fēng held herself an arm's length away as Yoruichi rotated them both the water, laughing joyously at the entire thing.

'Forgive me, Suì _._ I'm just…'

She didn't end up finishing her sentence. She couldn't. There weren't enough synonyms for "happy" for Yoruichi to get her point across.

The second she let go, Suì-Fēng really did get out of the water. 'Hey,' she called after, a panic setting in that she'd done something wrong. 'Everything okay?'

Hurriedly pulling a bone-dry uniform over her damp skin, Suì-Fēng smiled uneasily at her. 'Everything is fine, Yoruichi-sama. My skin just feels like it's getting burnt.'

Yoruichi swam to the rocky edge, glancing at the younger woman's shoulders first for any telltale sign of redness. 'Are you sure? You don't look red to… well maybe your face.'

Although Yoruichi's comment appeared true when she said it, the more she looked – well _stared_ , she concluded that the light tint to Suì-Fēng's face was just a blush.

Suì-Fēng continued to get ready, shrugging on her pristine haori like she was ready to leave. In fact, she _was_ leaving _._ Did she mistake a blush for anger? Slipping slightly on the rocks underfoot, Yoruichi hauled herself out of the water, trying to hold back her urgency to catch up.

'What's the sudden rush?'

Suì-Fēng threw a look over her shoulder, which she rolls as if to say she's been stationary for too long. 'As much as I want to stay, I should check up on my division and whatever procrastinating duty Ōmaeda has set up for them _.'_

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed slightly. 'Are you trying to get rid of me?'

Suì-Fēng bowed in the middle of tying her obi, keeping it tightened in place with one hand. 'I'm sorry, but I must.'

Deflated but not defeated, Yoruichi also reached for her things, though it didn't feel right putting more clothes on.

* * *

They landed in the dead centre of the division's courtyard, startling two of the novices in the process. The reason Suì-Fēng knew they were new was simple; her trained men had nerves of steel.

The previously alarmed recruits had been carrying a long table, thankfully empty, but it tipped over the second they let go.

Leaving the table on its side, one man saluted. 'Greetings, Captain Suì-Fēng!'

'Surely it doesn't take two of you to carry something so light.' Suì-Fēng tilted her head to the side. 'I do not accept weaklings in this division.'

The recruits looked at each other, and in a flash the second recruit had picked up the table and rushed off. The first looked lost, looking for absolutely anything to do, before dashing out of sight also.

Beside her, Yoruichi chuckled, glancing around place to see the progress the men and Ōmaeda had made. 'I really do love the fear you instill in people.'

'Thanks,' she deadpanned.

'Everyone except me, of course.' Suì-Fēng bit the inside of her lip, mentally begging Yoruichi to keep silent on such things around her men. 'Mm, something smells nice around here.'

Suì-Fēng hadn't been ignoring the smell of roasting meats or sizzling fish since returning, in fact she was extremely hungry and missed lunch to spend time with Yoruichi.

Pushing the thought of food to the back of her mind, she quickly remembered she had to tidy up her newly received haircut. 'I suppose there's no point in eating yet then.' Suì-Fēng tugged at a section of hair that cradled her face. 'I need to see to my new haircut however before this... party thing.'

She also needed to find her annoying lieutenant.

'You don't even have the slightest inkling what's going on here still, do you? Did they even invite you to this?' Yoruichi joked.

'Oh I'll be invited. I'm sure no one has a death wish,' Suì-Fēng smirked, causing another new member to recoil who was within earshot. 'You there, pathetic flincher, find Ōmaeda and tell him to report to me immediately.'

Both women ducked into the shade of the barracks, but Yoruichi held back near the entrance. The golden light of day pouring in against her back, giving the outline of her body the halo Suì-Fēng knew Yoruichi deserved.

Eyes like blazing suns looked at Suì-Fēng with a tinge of sadness. 'Why do I feel our little day out is over?'

Yoruichi couldn't be anymore wrong. 'You can stay if you want, you know that, Yoruichi-sama. You're welcome to come to whatever's being prepared, this evening.'

'Well the more I think about it,' Yoruichi's chin rose high, as if trying to mask the upcoming smirk. 'It'll make seeing you tonight all the better if I miss you for several hours. I'll see you back here tonight? '

It sounded like a date.

Yoruichi turned to leave, throwing both her ponytail and a wink over her shoulder. It was a move that Suì-Fēng had learnt many years ago that was as dangerous as Shunko when in the right hands. 'It's a date.'

She'd lost all breath in her lungs, and her face was akin to an oxygen-starved koi.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Started this in 2014, with the purpose of it being a oneshot that I never really intended to release. I want to get back into the flow of writing again, so had a read through, tweaked bits and decided to post. Unlike the rest of my stories, this one is actually finished!_**

 ** _Next chapter to be up soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Century's Worth:**

 **Of Catching Up**

* * *

Yoruichi smirked, departing the division entirely with a strong sway in her hips. She could imagine those mercury eyes upon her back, wandering, visually devouring. Mouth still open, glint in her eye, hot under the collar… And imagine she would have to do, there was no way she could turn back around now to see if the captain was still watching her; it would ruin the scene in her mind.

Despite picturing this happening to _Suì-Fēng_ , it was Yoruichi Shihōin who had been eyeing the Second Division captain this way for the majority of the day.

 _How the tables have turned_ , she thought, biting the inside of her lip. It was hard to stop doing so even when she reached the division's recruits.

Ōmaeda caught her eye, charging away from the messenger and past her towards the barracks. Or he was, if Yoruichi hadn't stuck out her leg and sent him flying. If anyone could tell her why there was a party being set up in the least likely division, it might be just be him.

Ōmaeda slid to a stop ten metres away, whining into the floor in pain. 'Hello Marechiyo. How's it going?'

The hulking great man rolled over into a sitting position on the tiled floor. His naturally squashed nose was red, but not bleeding, only serving to make him uglier.

'Miss Shihōin,' he grunted between his fingers. It was hard to see if he was pissed off with her or not, as his eyebrows were constantly arched to make him appear displeased. Not that the lieutenant would dare display any form of irritation towards her whilst Suì-Fēng was in the vicinity.

'I was just wondering, Marechiyo, what's all this about?' She gestured flamboyantly around her.

'Huh?' He blinked. 'You mean you don't know? The SWA organised it as a thank you for the support they've received over the years, financial and what not. As well as a long awaited celebration of Aizen's defeat. They'll be recognising every fallen honourable Shinigami with special fireworks.'

The Shinigami Women's Association had organised this, in Suì-Fēng's precious division, no less, and she had agreed? Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, as this was the group that also managed to persuade her young protégé to capture naked photos of Yoruichi as she bathed.

Perhaps it was time to look into membership.

There was no real need for Yoruichi to ask who was invited, as Suì-Fēng was host, Yoruichi was automatically going to be a VIP.

Panting as he heaved himself back on his feet, Ōmaeda announced 'I've gotta go! The captain is waiting for me!' then bounded in the direction of his captain.

He didn't need any help tripping over the second time.

* * *

Suì-Fēng should have known Yachiru and the SWA were behind the festivities. Ōmaeda wasn't allowed past the threshold of her private quarters, so he appeared in the doorway the same way he left; an apologetic wreck.

'I had no idea you didn't know about the arrangements, Captain! Please don't punish me!'

The imbecile proved himself to be of less intelligence than she first thought. If the evidence of celebrations had truly bothered her, the grounds would have been subjected to her bankai by now.

In truth, deep down Suì-Fēng welcomed it, desperate for change and time to relax, especially with Yoruichi-sama at the forefront of her mind. Like always.

The sun was setting just behind the central buildings of the Seireitei, the last of its light reaching the pillow on her well-placed futon.

Suì-Fēng decided against consulting a hairdresser in favour of styling her own hair. With more hair framing her face than she was used to since first joining under Yoruichi's command, it meant she could change her style for the first time in over a century.

What she'd need was tucked away inside one of the storage panels in her bedroom, a large object she had covered in a dust cloth for just under the duration of Yoruichi's exile. Since it was heavy she slid it out slowly, as to not scrape the polished wooden floor, and she angled it in front of her view of the sun. She pulled back the cloth to reveal a large, ornate, three-section mirror. At least a foot taller than the captain, each mirror panel wore the Shihōin family crest like a crown. It was one of the only things Suì had kept of Yoruichi's since claiming the captain's quarters, though _s_ he had never used the mirror; it had never seen her and she had never seen herself in it.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, placing the scissors down by her foot as she quietly considered her style options. There was quite the decision to make. Using her fingers as a comb, she brought all her hair forward, judging the length, which came just above her shoulders.

Starting from the back, she took one brave snip of hair, committing to the idea she had in mind.

With only a few hours left until evening, Suì-Fēng didn't venture outside for the rest of the day. She bathed like she wasn't under a time constraint, letting loose hair from her new cut rinse away in the water. For once the rumour mill was correct; underneath the division offices was in fact a hot spring, and only Suì-Fēng had access to it.

Surrounded by steam and silence, she was left once again to her own thoughts, and this time she had a reason to think about Yoruichi.

 _She said it was a date._

 _S_ inking lower into the water did nothing to calm steady her rapidly beating heart. Whatever the outcome, however sort of date Yoruichi expected, Suì decided early on that she would wear her normal attire.

Why make a big deal of something that she could be misunderstanding?

Suì-Fēng maintained this mindset up until an unexpected visit by one of her own messengers, as she basked in the last light of the day. To the east, the sky was already inky blue, contrasting against the fiery orange skies in the west.

The messenger landed five metres away, as she sat cross-legged on the decking, her back against the shoji frame. From where she was sitting, it looked like the man was the pillar stopping both colours in the sky from mixing, until he knelt. The compact parcel tucked under his left arm did not go unnoticed.

'You may speak,' she granted, keeping her tea in hand but lowering it away from her face completely.

'Apologies for disturbing your personal time, Captain Suì-Fēng, but the lady Yoruichi insisted I give you this.'

Was it a gift? Just after she had rid herself of most of nerves with tea, she had to worry about not returning the favour. _T_ he messenger closed the gap, sliding the parcel onto the decking.

'If that is all, then you may leave.' Suì-Fēng looked at both messenger and package before quickly adding, 'and er, thank you.'

The messenger was gone in a flash, and instantly _Suì-Fēng_ turned her attention to what was in front of her. The box was black, wrapped with gold ribbon patterned with the Shihōin family crest.

It was so perfectly presented that Suì-Fēng almost didn't want to open it. _Almost._ Sliding the end of the ribbon out of its knot and lifting the lid, she was greeted by the Second Division logo.

What she pulled out was a captain's haori in silk, every inch of it embroidered with white stitching. She traced the swirling patterned with her middle finger, her mind whirling with each bit she touched. Measuring it from her shoulders, the haori was the perfect size for her, eliminating any thought that the haori once belonged to Yoruichi herself.

Under the formal dress haori, Suì-Fēng threw on an Onmitsukidō uniform reminiscent to her younger days, complete with a higher collar. The black cotton was soft and light, so despite the collar it, she savoured the fact it meant there were less places there were for her to blush from.

* * *

The gates to Second Division opened precisely on the hour. It was just as well her division was the one to host, as there were a lot of people already flooding through into her courtyard and only her recruits had the discipline to get jobs done on time.

Quietly watching at the furthest end of the courtyard, Suì-Fēng scanned the prompt partygoers for Yoruichi, since it was pointless trying to sense the reiatsu of an ex-Onmitsukidō leader.

She wasn't here yet, and something told her that Yoruichi would make her presence known the second she _did_ arrive.

Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth Division caught her eye at a heavily attended table. Suì-Fēng was unable to recall the last time they'd spoken outside of an SWA meeting.

'Captain,' Nanao bowed slightly. 'Can I pour you a drink while you're here?' She gestured with her free hand to a large glass bowl filled with punch; fruits bobbing in the reddish liquid as she dipped a ladle in.

It looked amazing, and tasted better.

Suì-Fēng surprised herself when she saw off the cup in seconds, a kick hitting her throat and tongue at the last second. She had no idea how much alcohol was in there, but it was strong.

Nanao pursed her lips in silent judgement.

Lowering the cup away from her mouth, Suì-Fēng stammered, 'I was thirsty.'

Nanao clearly wanted to giggle, though trepidation won over, and she lifted the ladle again. 'Another?'

Suì-Fēng lifted her cup and accepted more of the punch. 'I'll pace myself with this one, didn't think it'd be so strong… I only really drink on occasion.'

'Don't worry,' Nanao sighed. 'If only I heard that more often. Captain Shunsui—'

 _Is a borderline alcoholic_ , Suì-Fēng thought initially; instead, she shrugged. 'We all have something we enjoy.'

Nanao took an unexpectedly large mouthful, eyes darting to Suì-Fēng, then across the crowd to her own captain, who was gesturing for Nanao to return with a drink. 'Then what's your answer to that, if I may ask?'

'She likes spending time with me of course!' Yoruichi answered, giving Nanao a friendly pat on the shoulder as she past her to get to Suì-Fēng _._ 'My, don't you look exquisite tonight.'

'Yoruichi-sa… Yoruichi.' Great start. 'Why aren't you dressed up?'

'What?' she sang. 'Are you saying I needed to be?'

'Not at all, it's just you're gift to me earlier, I thought—'

'I just wanted to give you something special, that's all.' She linked their arms, and Suì-Fēng was suddenly flooded by the scent of jasmine, permeating from Yoruichi, who often bathed in the oils. 'Besides, I didn't have time to find anything, I had a catnap. Hey, Nanao- oh, she left.'

For the first hour of the celebrations Yoruichi lead the way through the crowds, who naturally parted ways for them to pass without either of the women needing to ask. No one in their right mind _would_ get in their way, really.

When they met with people they did know, Yoruichi did what she did best and struck up effortless conversation. Any input Suì-Fēng had was minimal by her own volition.

She much preferred to take in the sights of her division courtyard and the golden lanterns strung from wall to wall, the laughing Shingami, all at ease.

She barely noticed that Yoruichi had walked them to an unoccupied part of the wall to lean against. 'You look overwhelmed.'

Well she wasn't wrong. 'I guess I am. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to you being back.'

Yoruichi was reaching to cup her face when a whistling noise caught everyone's attention, followed by a burst of red that lit up the entire Seireitei. It was more a preliminary warning to grab everyone's attention in that exact spot of sky, as that single firework was followed by tens of dozens more which took over the entire sky in a curtain of multicolours.

No doubt the SWA had enlisted the help of none other than Kūkaku Shiba for this spectacle.

'Hmph.' Yoruichi folded her arms, and thumped her back against the wall, looking less than impressed at the interruption.

The small captain could barely breathe. _Was she about to…?_

There was one way to find out. She had no idea where her bravery appeared from when she grasped Yoruichi by the elbow and pointed in a general direction. 'You know where we've yet to revisit?'

* * *

The cherry blossom trees were not in bloom, making their view of the fireworks a lot clearer than if there had been bright pink petals everywhere. Yoruichi picked one of the larger trees to sit in, where the trunk split off into thinner boughs. It was an irregular shape, like the palm of a hand with long grasping fingers.

 _Suì_ - _Fēng_ was content just to stand by its roots, but when a dry _ahem_ sounded above her, that was the signal that she had to join Yoruichi up there.

There wasn't much room, so Suì stayed standing, leaning against a sturdier branch that the cherry blossom had to offer. The frequency of fireworks was hadn't dwindled in the slightest, but each explosion was still as impressive as the next. They lit up the area with oranges and yellows, greens and reds.

With a long sigh, Yoruichi rested her head upon _Suì-Fēng'_ s leg. It was only then, with the help of the bursts of light from the display, did _Suì-Fēng_ notice Yoruichi's intense expression.

'Is everything okay?' There was no instant response. 'Yourichi?'

Like a cat, Yoruichi nuzzled her face slightly against the captain's leg, and Suì-Fēng had to resist petting her head like one. 'Suì…'

The softness in her voice frightened her more than any Hollow or Espada ever could, or had. 'What's… what's wrong?'

Yoruichi refused to meet her gaze, instead paying all of her attention to the sky.

There was so much raw emotion building up in Suì-Fēng's chest it threatened to explode and leave her with a hole where her heart would be, much like a Hollow.

Hoping her expressionless face didn't give off the wrong message Suì fought to think of something decipherable. 'I…'

Yoruichi tugged Suì-Fēn _g_ down to her level, and her body obliged without consulting her brain first.

The confidence Yoruichi usually exuded seemed locked behind troubled golden eyes. Like she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She cupped both sides of _Suì_ 's face, anchoring her in place, leaving the small captain to grip pathetically at her wrists. Mouth nothing but a straight line, Suì-Fēng inhaled sharply through her nose, and waited.

'This has been a long time coming.'

Suì-Fēng subconsciously licked her lips, giving enough signs for Yoruichi to lean in and kiss her. The contact was brief, just testing the waters, but no less amazing.

The silence was heavy with hundreds and thousands of words and thoughts she was dying to speak out but couldn't.

'You're buzzing in there, I can tell.' Yoruichi murmured, tapping Suì's temple, her face wa sstill so close; Suì-Fēng could tell Yoruichi wasn't done with kissing her. She tugged at Suì's newly trimmed hair with a hint of impatience, but waited for a response nevertheless.

'Please, Suì... let families, status, servitude—'

'Be damned,' Suì-Fēng finished, brushing a thumb cross the soft planes of Yoruichi's cheek.

The festivity noise became nothing but a distant murmur overwhelmed by both the heartbeat in her ears and the wet smacking every time their lips parted.

How did they even end up like this? This was everything and nothing like she imagined. What did this moment mean for the rest of their relationship?

Yoruichi nibbled at her bottom lip, sending Suì-Fēng straight back out of her reverie.

'Will we be heading back soon, or?'

At that, Yoruichi opened her eyes and ceased kissing Suì. Although it looked like Yoruichi was displeased, Suì-Fēng knew that pouting look to be potent in persuasiveness.

'Eventually… once I'm done.'

 _That didn't sound good._ 'Done?'

Yoruichi began tugging her haori loose from the shoulder, paying no mind to the mortified expression that Suì-Fēng was trying desperately to hide. 'Yes. Remember how you stamped me with several Hōmonka marks? Well, I just thought of the _perfect_ payback for that.'

Practically pulled onto Yoruichi's lap, _Suì_ - _Fēng_ lightly grasped one of Yoruichi's shoulders whilst vice gripping the nearest branch. Without a care in the world, Yoruichi proceeded to pull down the collar _Suì_ - _Fēng_ only wore to hide any blushes, not that it was doing any good right now.

Suì didn't fight it. Offering her neck up to be ravished was a fair trade her eyes. A canine dragged against the base of her neck as Yoruichi smiled against her skin. There was a slow lick, which turned into a teasing bite, a passionate suck…

Closing her eyes heightened the sensation. A great mistake; without meaning to a less than innocent sigh escaped her lips. Such an open display like that was definitely not her, but like everything else emotion based, it was screaming to be let out in the open at least once.

'That was quite a nice sound,' Yoruichi whispered, her eyes lighting up in satisfaction.

Suì-Fēng untangled herself a bit too zealously, hopping the short height from the tree back to the ground. Keeping her back to Yoruichi, she let out a half huff, half laugh in her mortification. 'S-Sorry.'

'I'm not though.' There was a final grand explosion as the last orangey firework burst into oblivion somewhere to the right. Yoruichi found her place beside Suì-Fēng and tickled the nape of her neck, once again her attention turning to Suì-Fēng's new cut that really did suit her.

Now that she'd gotten some tension out of her system she felt a lot calmer. 'Guess we could head back. I wasn't too forward, was I?'

' _Please,_ if your nickname wasn't Goddess of Flash it would be Goddess of Forwardness.'

'Heh.'

* * *

Exaggerating her stretches from being in the tree for a prolonged period, Suì-Fēng pretended to rub her neck muscles, but instead use the opportunity to check how tender Yoruichi had left her skin. Hell, she was sore already. It was as if she'd marked herself with her own Hōmonka; exactly the intentions Yoruichi had.

'Ready to go?' Yoruichi asked not even bothered to hide the wide smile at the marks that dotted Suì-Fēng's neck.

'Last one there…' Suì-Fēng trailed off, stealing what could've been Yoruichi's lines in terms of the games they used to play way back. Her Shunpo was effortless, taking Suì-Fēng half the distance they needed to be and closing.

She was challenged instantly. Yoruichi wasn't so much hot on her heels, but toe to toe, her long, thick hair whipping behind her. The weight of Suì-Fēng's hair was still foreign.

They landed simultaneously on one of the Second Division's outer walls, joining other Shinigami who had wanted a clearer view of the firework display. Others had the same idea, all of which flooding back into her courtyard like ants to an anthill.

Nearby, fish crackled from an outdoor grill, manned by a young chef cooking to order. Eating hadn't crossed her mind. There was a long orderly queue already forming, _Ōmaeda_ naturally at the forefront, who she wouldn't put past using his status as a means to take more than his fair share. _Fat bastard._

'I hope it's the fish you're hungry for,' Yoruichi quipped, folding her arms as she nodded towards the grill area.

Suì's face twisted and her stomach threatened to make her wretch despite it being empty. 'Don't ever insinuate that again.'

By chance the chef looked up from his busy station and, ignoring the turn takers, gestured the captain forward. The only protests were from her lieutenant. It took a fraction of movement in her left arm, not even a twitch, and he flinched, remembering his place.

The chef quickly plated the food; skewered cubes of fish, each bit separated by fried peppers and tomatoes. Her mouth watered even as she thanked him and returned to Yoruichi's side.

'Fish is your favourite, right?' Yoruichi asked as they took off into a gentle stroll, heading nowhere in particular. Her division wasn't much to look at with its neat and orderly tiles and clean walls. 'Looks like he knows who you are.'

Her first mouthful was heaven. 'The haori kinda gives it away,' she deadpanned.

Watching her take another bite, Yoruichi scoffed. 'Get you. Is he one of yours?'

'No.' The fish had been cooked to such perfection that she wouldn't be surprised if the chef belonged to someone like Kuchiki's division. 'Why'd you ask?'

Yoruichi scratched her ear, or at least tried to as she ended up ghosting the area with her fingertips. 'Ah, it's just… it looks nice. And he only offered it to you.'

 _She's hungry not jealous surely_ _,_ Suì-Fēng told herself, her eyebrow arching when Yoruichi eyed her food. She was always one for stealing her food, and of course, Suì-Fēng always let her. 'I see.' Looking from her half eaten skewer to Yoruichi, she debated on the new power she had on the other woman just because she had food. Eating the rest of it would be hilarious to see, and yet she couldn't bring herself not to share it. 'Fine, have the rest.'

When she'd finished Yoruichi licked her lips and said, 'This is nice.' She waved the skewer around. 'Definitely worth queuing for. Definitely worth not queuing for too.'

The question of what to do next was answered before either of them asked it. Suì-Fēng forced her shoulders to stay square when Nanao crossed floor making a beeline for the same drinks table as before. Shunsui wasn't far behind, though his gait was more lumbering, and the path he was following wasn't straight at all.

He kicked the table leg, knocking and rocking the bottles and punch bowls until the table cloth was dyed a light pink.

'I think Nanao would appreciate a hand, don't you?' Yoruichi didn't sound the least bit sympathetic to the lieutenant's plight.

'It's fine to admit you want a drinking buddy,' Suì said, unsure where this night was going to head if Yoruichi got drunk.

Yoruichi slide a hand down Suì-Fēng's arm, stopping at her wrist and giving her a gentle squeeze. 'Just the one, I promise.' And because Suì-Fēng didn't protest, Yoruichi pulled her along, reluctance and all.

'It would be easier if you two pulled up chairs and stationed yourselves here for the rest of the evening.' Suì-Fēng smirked.

Abruptly stopping what was becoming a generous pour, Nanao quickly handed Captain Kyōraku his drink and urged him to sit back down. 'If you've noticed then who knows how many others have.'

'How many has Kyōraku had?''

Like a long suffering wife, Nanao grit her teeth together, rubbing her temple with her free hand. 'Not a lot.'

Yoruichi perked up. 'You don't say?'

As if drawn to his name, Shunsui stumbled into Nanao in particular. 'What's taking so long? Come lieutenant!'

'Don't make me take that drink off of you.'

'Loosen up,' Shunsui whined, his tone not as respectful as it usually was. He tipped his hat towards _Suì-Fēng_ and Yoruichi. 'Will you ladies be joining us?'

Suì debated on hitting a harder option than tea if this was where the night was going.

'Like I said earlier, just the one,' Yoruichi reaffirmed as she linked their arms, sensing Suì-Fēng's dread.

They followed the Eighth Division captain and lieutenant to vacated table strewn with leftovers from whoever was seated there last.

And with a simple raise of her hand, _Suì-Fēng'_ s men cleared the table, cloth and all, in a heartbeat

Rather amused by their obedience, Yoruichi chimed in, 'Well I was going to suggest getting a table closer to the drinks, stationing there the entire night, but I think I prefer the silver service.'

Shunsui swayed slightly, smiling all the while. 'Perfect, don't even have to move.' Nanao looked sick of her life, beside him. 'The SWA have done a good job on organising this night. It was a wise decision giving this division the task to set it all up.' Shunsui surveyed the hustling and bustling of the courtyard with a wistful smile. 'And of course the division's praise ultimately falls down to you, Captain Suì-Fēng. You run the tightest ship out of all thirteen of us, no doubt.'

Shunsui knew what to say to please someone, or rather, women. At least Suì-Fēng knew he was being sincere and not just being a charmer.

'Thank you. I just wish my lieutenant was as efficient as yours.'

Shunsui patted Nanao on the back, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. 'Yep, you can trust a woman to keep things in order.'

Red-faced, Nanao simply adjusted her glasses.

For the most part, Shunsui dominated the conversation, as Yoruichi asked him what he had gotten up to in the last century, rather than the other way around. Yoruichi rocked her chair on its hind legs as she listened, using both his and Suì's chair for balance at times.

Every so often Yoruichi would purposely touch the back of the small captain's neck playfully, not letting Suì-Fēng forget what was really on her mind. Needless to say, Suì-Fēng only half listened to the back and forth chatting. Half of which could've been spoken backwards and she wouldn't have noticed.

At some later point in the night, Shunsui and Nanao reacquainted themselves with the drinks table, coming back with enough for the table. The warm evening and warm hand on her neck persisted, both causing inward chaos. Before she knew it, _t_ he drink in her hand went from perfect cooling agent to perfect distraction from Yoruichi's stroking.

Shunsui sighed loudly, took a large gulp of his drink and moaned, 'And how about the lack of good recruits coming through the door lately? Only one ideal candidate so far out of about…' he counted on both hands then restarted as if he'd made a mistake, 'about ten. Ten applicants.'

'They were all impressive, but only one was female,' Nanao chimed in, unimpressed.

'But we don't want that,' Shunsui pouted, leaning evening most over the table like a big child.

'You're drinking faster, Suì,' Yoruichi noted, leaving the Eighth Division duo to bicker on what was good for the division.

Suì-Fēng took Yoruichi's hand to assure her, giving it a light squeeze. It was hard adjusting to the reality that she could be open to her feelings. 'I'm fine honest.'

'And yet the constant tightness in your neck and shoulders tell me otherwise,' Yoruichi said despondently.

Suì-Fēng bit her lip, not wanting to properly look at Yoruichi, but unable to escape their golden glow against the surrounding lanterns. 'I can't help that I'm nervous.'

Yoruichi leaned in. 'I bet _I_ can.'

Nanao's eyes flashed when she finally saw them; Shunsui's hunched shoulders having blocked a lot of her view as he hit the tired phase of drinking, and Suì-Fēng's chest tightened in panic.

Glancing back, Yoruichi also caught sight of a puzzled lieutenant.

'Well you know,' she said with a smirk as she grabbed Suì's lapels, casting the captain in a shadow as she rose from her seat. 'They'd have to find out eventually.'

 _Eventually_ , yes. But the overeager Yoruichi made it sounds like they'd kept this relationship a secret for centuries, not minutes.

And with that, Suì-Fēng's wishes of keeping things slow and on the down low were vanquished when Yoruichi kissed her like she held the remedy for poison.

'Oh. Oh wow,' Suì-Fēng heard Shunsui murmur. 'These drinks must be strong.'

'Idiot.'

'How about we…?'

Both girls broke contact to see Nanao throw the contents of her drink over her captain. Yoruichi's cackle carried through the air, drawing attention.

Choosing his next words carefully as he wiped her face, Shunsui spoke. 'So ladies, are you two…?'

'Yes,' Suì-Fēng confirmed, a twinkle in her eye.

And with everyone over the initial shock, it was to Suì-Fēng's surprise when both the captain and lieutenant gave their congratulations. They smiled warmly, even in their eyes, genuinely pleased with the development; someone every person in the Seireitei had gossiped about her infatuation one time or another.

Confidence replaced apprehensiveness.

To think that it all started with a haircut. If that was all it took to have Yoruichi here with her now, she may have taken a leaf out of Ikkaku's book to have her goddess here sooner.

* * *

x


End file.
